Solamente en sueños
by Ena00
Summary: Hayato sabe que fue un error desde el principio, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se enamoro de alguien con quien solo podria estar en sus sueños. [One-shot] [Yaoi] [Ibuki x Hayato]


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5.

 **Advertencia:** Fanfic de genero _Yaoi_ / _BL_ con drama, romance, amor no correspondido, semi AU, corazones rotos y arrepentimientos.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic fue escrito y publicado originalmente en Mundo Yaoi en 2013, hoy finalmente me he decidido a reescribirlo y publicarlo aqui tambien. Espero sea de su agrado pese a lo angustiante que pueda parecer.

 **xxxxx**

 ** _Solamente_** **_en_** **_sueños._**

Desde niño, Hayato, creía que el amor era algo maravilloso.

Aun ahora recuerda, con cierta amargura, las tardes en las que solía charlar con su madre sobre aquel sentimiento.

El brillo y cariño que se veía reflejado en los hermosos orbes café de su progenitora, al hablar sobre su padre, es algo que seguramente nunca podrá olvidará.

Al principio él no lograba entenderlo por completo, pero al ver lo feliz que era su madre junto a su padre concluyó que el amor era algo hermoso.

Sin embargo, tan pronto creció y fue capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias, se dio cuenta de que aquel sentimiento, que tanto anhelaba sentir algun dia de niño, no era nada más que una mentira.

Tras el abandono de su padre, Hayato fue capaz de ver realmente cómo era aquello.

Personas diciéndose el uno al otro que se amaban infinitamente a cada momento para luego terminar odiándose mutuamente.

Personas diciendo que nunca se separarían para luego terminar alejándose el uno del otro.

Personas volviéndose más idiotas de lo normal por estar simplemente enamorados.

Aquello era una pérdida de tiempo.

El único amor que conocía y creía era en el familiar.

Sus hermanos y madre lo eran todo para el.

Nunca necesito de alguien más, aparte de sus hermanos, para sentirse realmente feliz.

Nunca dependió de alguién más.

Nunca.

O, al menos, así fue hasta ahora.

Ahora era su turno de ser el idiota enamorado.

Era su turno de sentir amor.

Su madre le había dicho una vez, de niño, qué el amor llegaba cuando menos uno se lo imaginaba y que no era algo que él pudiera evitar o elegir.

En aquél momento le pareció confuso, pero ahora, después de conocerle, lo entendía.

Ibuki Munamasa, su compañero y amigo, había sido la única persona capaz de tocar su corazón.

El único ser humano capaz de hacerlo realmente feliz y con quién es capaz de sonreír sin problema alguno.

Pero, como siempre supo, el amor no es siempre felicidad y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ibuki era alguien sin límites, fuerte, demandante, amable y realmente guapo.

Pero era un hombre, al igual que él y, aún peor, era su mejor amigo.

Obviamente nunca podría ser correspondido, no tenía oportunidad alguna de lograr que Ibuki lo mirara como algo más que un amigo.

Era doloroso y molesto, Hayato odiaba que sus emociones dependieran tanto alguien.

Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

Pero era feliz de poder pasar tiempo junto a Ibuki durante y después de las prácticas.

Creyó que aquello estaría bien, que no necesitaba nada más que estar a su lado.

Pero antes de siquiera poder notarlo, Hayato comenzó a tener una pequeña esperanza de ser correspondido.

Aquella esperanza comenzó a crecer con el paso de los días al igual que su amor.

Y fue entonces que estar simplemente junto a Ibuki ya no bastaba.

Quería más.

Quería besarlo, sujetar su mano, abrazarlo y pasar mucho más tiempo con el.

Era realmente problemático y odiaba no tener un completo control sobre sus emociones.

Fue así que, luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió finalmente confesar sus sentimientos.

Cuando volvieran a la tierra lo haría, se lo había prometido, no huiría más.

Sin embargo, la suerte de Hayato en el amor siempre fue la peor, y como si el mundo se burlara de él, un día simplemente fue testigo de una escena romántica entre Nozaki e Ibuki.

Su corazón se rompió junto a sus ilusiones.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿Realmente creyó que Ibuki podría siquiera fijarse en el? Qué estupidez.

Después de aquello Ibuki y Nozaki comenzaron una relación públicamente.

Hayato no podía sentirse más miserable siempre que los veía juntos al entrenar, tomarse de las manos o mirarse con profundo cariño.

Su corazón duele y se arrepiente profundamente de haber deseado, en algún momento de su niñez, enamorarse.

Hayato anhela estar con Ibuki, ser su amante y dueño de su corazón.

Pero es algo imposible, solo un estúpido sueño.

Odia al amor, a su corazón y principalmente a sí mismo.

Si tan solo hubiera ignorado sus sentimientos, quizás las cosas no serian asi ahora.

Con el sufriendo cada dia al ver a su amado ser feliz con otra persona.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan débil?

¿Por qué aún lo ama?

¿Por qué aún sueña con ser correspondido?

¿Por qué solo puede ser decirle que lo ama en sueños?

Ah, era verdad, solamente en sueños podía abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo y amarlo.

Solamente en sueños podían estar juntos.

Aquello era tan jodidamente injusto.

Quizás en otra vida su amor podría ser correspondido.

Pero ahora solo podía enfrentar aquel horrible presente donde su amor era solo un simple sueño.

 **xxxxx**

Hola! Se que esto a quedado un poco amargo (?) y quizas algo forzado.

Pense en agregarle un final "feliz" pero me contuve, creo que esta bien de esta manera.

En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado esta corta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
